The Apprentice
by human101
Summary: TFA pre season 1; When Megatron is looking for an heir, he'd least expect it to be a young femme who wants revenge on the Autobots.
1. The Beginning

**Hi everybody! This is one of my dark stories, but this chapter may not be so dark as to the ones that will be in the future, so enjoy! :) Disclaimer: I no own TFA! Firerose belongs to me.**

**The Apprentice**

Chapter 1:The Beginning

_Koan base_

Megatron wanted an heir. He knew if he couldn't find one, he'd have to make Starscream his successor, which was the last thing he wanted to do. But, it would have to be done if that was the case.

He sat in the throne room of the base in deep thought. He could choose just about anyone he wanted. But, it wasn't that simple. He tightened his grip on the armrests and cursed in thought as Starscream walked in.

"What do you want?" the warlord asked with no enthusiasm. Starscream scoffed to himself. Leave it to his leader to be the one to be the hardest to talk to.

"We found a youngling hiding near the base." he said. Megatron turned his head to face Starscream. A youngling?

"Explain." was all he said.

"We found a youngling hiding out near the base. It's a she by the way." he added. "We found her in the energon storage room. Probably just some street brat." he said. Megatron was silent for a moment. A youngling, a femme also, which was rare now a days. He stood up.

"Where is the youngling now?"

"In the brig wing in the sub basement of the base." Starscream said. Megatron nodded, and left the room.

XXXXX

"You can't keep me in here forever." the youngling mumbled under her breath as she tightened her grip on the energy bars of her cell. She glared daggers at Blitzwing as he switched to his random face.

"By zhe looks of tings...YEZ I CAN! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he cackled. The femme groaned and covered her audio receptors and let out an irritated scream. All noise was silenced as the door hissed open, and Megatron walked in.

"Leave Blitzwing." he said coldly. Blitzwing did as he was told, leaving the warlord and the youngling alone. She didn't appear very old.

"What is your name?" he asked. The youngling scoffed and looked away with a grim look on her face.

"Firerose." she answered.

"And how old are you?"

"Is this some kind of survey or something? Because it's getting on my nerves." she said. He narrowed his optics at her until he was glaring at her.

"I'm six hundred stellar cycles old. What about you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"It doesn't concern you. Now tell me, where are your creators?" he asked. Firerose opened her mouth, but closed it again as she looked to the floor with a glare. Her servos balled up into fists as she pressed them to her sides roughly.

"...offline. The Autobot's killed them." she said quietly in her small crackly voice. Young, fierce, and alone. The traits Megatron was looking for. He stood up and punched a code into the code pad, and the energy bars disappeared. Firerose took a few steps back, she glared at him.

"Do you think I'm going to kill you Firerose?" Megatron asked in a soothing voice, like velvet on a sharp blade.

"Don't. Say. My. Name." she growled. He let out a small chuckle, and laid a hand on her cheek. She hissed quietly and backed away as if in fear or hatred. He didn't know.

"I will say your name as much as I like youngling." he said sternly and raised a hand as if to strike her. She stiffened up, and readied herself. He snickered at this, and touched her cheek again.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

"Do you want to be a Decepticon? And avenge your creators?" he asked.

"...yes." she whispered. He smirked and stood up straight.

"Will you work hard to get what you want?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to become my apprentice, Firerose?" he asked. She hesitated. This was a big choice, even for her.

"Well?" he asked.

"...yes." she whispered barely. The knots were tied. He found his heir. He smiled down at her, and let her out of the brig and up to the quarters wing of the base.

XXXXX

The door hissed open. The room was simple. A berth, four purple walls, a Decepticon insignia on the east wall, a small window.

"You will stay here. You will begin training in the evenings. Lessons are during the day." he instructed. Firerose laughed to herself. Who knew you had to have an education just to be in the Decepticon army? She thought you could just get in.

"Is that all?" she asked as if it were a simple task.

"You will call me master." he said.

"No fraggin' way am I callin' anyone master! Even you!" she screamed. He glared at her, and smacked her across the face. Her face plate heated up in pain and humiliation though no one saw.

"We will also work on your language. Cussing is something a youngling should do. Besides, your creators were loyal to me. Do you really want to disgrace them?" he asked.

"...no...master." she sighed in defeat.

"Good. Now, you will be changing into something different." he said, motioning to the box in the corner. She watched him leave. She gave a sad laugh that turned into a sob fit. _Calm down, your better than this, _she thought. She took a deep intake of air and walked to the box, and opened it.

Inside were old platings that looked like Megatron. _Must have been his when he was younger, _she thought, and took off her old platings, and put the new ones on.

She stared at herself in the reflective metal mirror. She looked different.

She hated it.

She glared at herself and walked over to the berth and laid on it. Maybe coming here was a mistake. No energon was worth becoming an apprentice to one of the most cruel and merciless tyrants in all Cybertron's history. She gave up her life of a street kid to an heir.

"...maybe it won't be so bad." she mumbled to herself, and shut her optics, and fell into a deep recharge with one thought on her mind.

_And I will, avenge my creators. If it's the last thing I do._

**Yes! This time, it's not a fail! XD at first, it was going to happen that Firerose was trying to steal energon from the base, but was caught, and sent to a room with megatron, where she traded her life for a simple cube of energon. But then, I decided to give her a reason to join the Decepticons. Read and Review! :)  
**


	2. Training

**Whoo! Two in one day! Now, were gonna see how Firerose grows up, and how her childhood is taken away. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2: Training

_three hundred stellar cycles later_

Firerose had become even more powerful during three hundred stellar cycles of training . She was learning so many things. From Cybertron's history, to the creation of Primus. She was intelligent for her age, but her skills in the training room was far from admiration by ?Megatron's standards.

Megatron was hard on her.

He pushed her to her very edge in combat training. She was young, but that didn't stop Megatron's cruelty.

XXXXX

"Get up." Megatron said sternly. Firerose coughed up a small bit of energon (blood) as she groaned in pain.

"I said get up." he said again. She didn't respond. He growled in irritation, and kicked her in the side, and sent her flying into the wall. She slid onto the floor, feeling defeated. Megatron was not impressed.

"I'm getting tired of your childish games Firerose. Now stand up." he said. She staggered to her feet and faced him. She gritted her dental plates in frustration and pain. She stood up quickly and held a small dagger. She came at Megatron again. But he grabbed her by her sword arm, and threw her to the floor quickly.

"Remember, never let your enemy know your weak spot." he said. She lunged herself at him, but was kicked off easily. She was weak. And he hated weak. She gave out a few sobs and coughs of pain as she wrapped her arms around her abdominal and curled up into a ball. He growled in displeasure.

"Pathetic. If you cannot defend yourself, then you cannot be my heir." he said, and left the training room. She laid as a sobbing mess on the floor. It wasn't her fault. She tried. _I can do better,_ she thought, and stood up, and left the training room as well.

XXXXX

"Enjoy your play day Firerose?" Starscream said in a sneer voice behind her. She turned around and glared at him.

"What the frag do you think?" she asked sternly. He raised his hands in fake defense and fear.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." he laughed. She growled low and quietly.

"No wonder Megatron doesn't want you as the second in command." she mumbled. He stopped laughing.

"What did you just say?" he asked angrily. She smirked.

"I said, no wonder Megatron doesn't want you as the second in command." she said slowly. He grabbed her by her throat and lifted her off the ground. She kicked and struggled the best she could.

"How dare you talk about me like that. You don't have the skills to fight in mere combat." he sneered. She looked away in embarrassment. Then, something in her struck her.

Her optics glowed a blood red and she kicked him in the chest, causing him to let go of her. She landed on her feet gently and let out a small growl.

"Weak, am I? Not strong enough to fight am I?" she screamed. "I'll show you what strong is." she said darkly, and grabbed him by his neck.

Starscream was pinned to the wall as she tightened his grip on him. He kicked and struggled for a little bit.

"What's the matter? Too strong for you?" she taunted in a childish manner.

"Firerose. That's enough." came Megatron's voice. Firerose loosened her grip and looked over her shoulder. She let Starscream go.

"I, apologize master." she said in disappointment. He waved it off as if it were a mere accident, and motioned for her to follow him. She nodded in silence, and followed him to the throne room.

XXXXX

"I've never seen you this strong. Tell me, what caused you to act this way Firerose?" Megatron asked as he sat down. She looked him right in the optic, something she never did before.

"I had simply enough of Starscream's taunting, so I decided to teach him a lesson. One hopefully, that even he wouldn't forget." she said calmly.

"I see..." he said. He was silent for a while, in deep thought. Soon, he stood back up. "Come, we're going back to the training room." he said.

"Why sir?" she asked.

"Because I want to see how strong you have gotten." he said, and the two left the throne room and headed to the training room.

XXXXX

Firerose stood in a fighting stance, ready for Megatron to attack. He held his swords in both hands, and lunged at her. She slid her feet to the side quickly, and ducked down to avoid him. He turned back around and faced her. She skidded on her feet, and jumped back and sliced his arm with her dagger.

He let out a low growl as she smirked at her. She lunged at him again and kicked him in the chest. He grabbed her ankle and threw her to the wall. She caught herself and pushed herself off from the wall and landed on the floor quietly.

No doubt she got stronger.

She halted herself to a stop and looked at Megatron, her optics full with determination. He smirked. She was ready.

"I must admit Firerose, you've gotten to be much stronger. I'm very pleased." he said. Firerose straightened herself up, and bowed to her master with respect.

"Thank you sir." she said. She tilted her head in confusion as he took a few steps back from her, and pulled out a burner. She stiffened up. _He's going to mark me. I'm going to get my symbol, _she thought.

"You will wear the Decepticon symbol, I promise. But not now." he said. She looked confused. "Tonight, I will hold your ceremony to wear the symbol." he said as he put the burner away. She stared at the floor for a minute or two, then looked back at him. She nodded in respect, and left the training room.

XXXXX

Firerose sat on her berth in utter silence. This was all happening so fast. The strength, the branding, all of it. She looked at the holo picture of her parents and gave a soft smile. _I'm on my way mom, dad. Just you wait, I"m gonna prove that I can take down those Autobots. And I will._

**...I really don't know if this was good or not. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. But these two chapters aren't supposed to be very important, except for Firerose getting the courage to fight back, that ruined her childhood. :( I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Read and Review! :)**


	3. First Mission

**What's up people? I'm finally updating The Apprentice. (Finally!) So, in this chapter, Firerose becomes a true Decepticon and gets her first solo mission. But why is Shockwave volunteering to go with her? Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3: First Mission

Firerose walked down the hall of the base alone. This was what she was waiting for her whole life. To get her symbol. It would be painful. Blitzwing, one of her tutors, had told her this just the other day. But she didn't mind.

"You're going to the throne room, aren't you?" came a British tenor voice. Firerose looked up to see it was Shockwave. She nodded to his question. She always trusted Shockwave, Primus knows why. But he had to earn it from her. But he did.

"I'm not scared. I've been waiting for this day my whole life. I'm not going to let simple fear hold me back." she said quietly as they walked down the hall. He shook his head.

"You're not the same youngling I used to know Firerose." he said. She looked up at him in confusion.

"And why's that?" she asked.

"I'm not too sure. You seemed more...fun, and energetic when you were younger." he said. She gave a small sigh and looked to the windows they passed by.

He did have a point.

Firerose, when she was younger, always wanted to spend her time either with Blitzwing, who taught her, or Shockwave, her guardian whenever Megatron was gone. Megatron never wanted anything to do with the femme when she wanted to spend time with him. So, he would send her off to Shockwave, if he wasn't busy. Or Lugnut, who ranted on and on about her master.

"The past is behind me. What's important now, is avenging my creators. I want the Autobot who killed them to suffer..." she whispered the last sentence as if it were a sin. Shockwave looked down at her. His claws twitched eagerly. He wanted to comfort her, make her feel better.

"I'm sure that he or she will pay." he said, trying to comfort her without any physical contact, which she hated and shunned. But that never stopped Starscream.

Primus, how he hated Starscream.

The two soon arrived at the throne room. He sensed Firerose's nervousness, and tempted himself to touch her to comfort her.

It was wort a shot.

She stopped tensing up as she felt claws wrap around her small slender hand. She looked down. It was Shockwave's hand. She felt her face plates heat up. This can't be happening. She can't seriously b e falling for this mech...could she?

The door slid open, and their hands were separated. Firerose looked straight ahead and took a quiet intake of cool air. She gathered every ounce of courage she had, swallowed her pride, and walked into the room. Followed by Shockwave.

XXXXX

"Ah, Firerose. I knew you wouldn't be late for this." Megatron greeted her.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything my lord." she said dully as she bowed her head respectfully. She looked behind Megatron without moving to see Blitzwing holding what looked like a brander with the Decepticon symbol glowing a bright purple on it. She tensed up. It's scent wreaked of hot smoke and ashes. She wanted to run out of the room, but knew that it would be better to face this sooner rather then later. She walked over to her master and looked at the floor.

"You're not afraid, are you?" he asked.

"...no sir." she replied.

"Are you willing to give your life for the Decepticon cause?"

"yes sir."

"Are you willing to do whatever I, or a superior, say? And follow that order without question?"

"...yes sir." she shut her optics as tears began building up, blurring her vision.

She waited...

And waited...

And waited...

"Welcome to the Decepticons, my loyal apprentice." she heard Megatron say, and the next thing she knew, her body filled with white, hot pain.

XXXXX

Firerose stood still as the brander touched her shoulder. It was painful. But if she ran now, she could never come back for forgiveness. She felt the pain growing hotter and hotter. She bit her lower lip and balled her hands into fists, biting back a scream.

The pain didn't stop.

It just grew and grew, until it was almost painless. She accidentally let out a small sob as the pain grew more. Megatron gritted his dental plates and let out a low growl. This was unacceptable. Her being weak wouldn't be tolerated.

"Megatron sir, please stop..." Shockwave said. Megatron glared at Shockwave.

"This will not stop, until she realizes that the pain is something that will just hold her back." he said, and shoved the brander more into Firerose's shoulder, causing her to cry out. She didn't care if anyone was listening anymore. It hurt too much.

"Please my lord, she can't take it." Shockwave almost yelled. Megatron glared at him, then at Firerose. And dropped the brander. Firerose collapsed to the floor, gasping for air as she held her now bleeding shoulder.

"Blitzwing, take her to Hook. I do not want her bleeding in this room." he growled. Blitzwing only nodded, and picked Firerose up gently and left the room with a bleeding Firerose. Shockwave said nothing. Nothing could be done now. Even if he tried arguing with Megatron about what just happened, Megatron would deny it all.

XXXXX

Shockwave walked into the med bay to check on Firerose. Blitzwing was still with her as Hook was running numerous scans on her to see if the wound would catch a virus. If so...best not talk about it now. Blitzwing shook his head and got up and left the room. Hook must have seen Shockwave on account of the glare he was receiving from the medic.

"You injured?"

"No."

"You got a virus?"

"No."

"You come to see Firerose?"

"Yes I-"

"Then get out. I'm busy." Hook threatened. Shockwave shook his head.

"I have direct orders to keep an optic on her." he said. Hook chuckled at the sentence, remembering Shockwave has only one optic. Shockwave growled.

"Fine, fine. Besides, she's fine, and I have a life. And I'm gonna go back to my life." he said putting tools away. "She's your problem now." Hook said, walking out of the room.

"...shockwave...?" came Firerose's voice. He looked down at Firerose. She was...smiling?

"Firerose..." he said quietly.

"How did...did it go?" she asked, referring to her ceremony.

"...It was...different than a normal one." he said.

"...I see. Well, that's fine by me," she said, looking at the symbol on her shoulder. "As long as I'm wearing it, I know I'm a Decepticon." she whispered before falling into recharge.

XXXXX

_1 deca cycle later _(Which I think is a month)

"You will infiltrate the Elite Guard facility, and retrieve whatever information you can get. Am I clear?" Megatron asked Firerose.

"...Yes sir. I won't disappoint you." she said quietly, and left the control room. Shockwave Watched her come down the hall and stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have a mission to steal information in Iacon." she said. This was his chance.

"Let me come wit you." he insisted. She sighed and shook her head.

"This is a solo mission. And if Megatron found out that you went with me..."

"Please let me go with you. I won't be a bother."

"No!...this is my mission Shockwave. I'm sorry." she whispered, and quietly left him. Shockwave was silent, letting two things be his companions.

Darkness.

And silence.

**And that's chapter 3. I think it turned out really good. Better than chapter 3 of The Return. Oh well. My goal for this story is 5,000 views. And 90 reviews. Help me reach that goal! Until next time, Read and Review! :)**


	4. Infiltration

**What's up people! I apologize if Firerose appears to be a Mary Sue, Don't worry, I'll change that. No flames, I'm open to ideas and OC's, and ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 4: Infiltration**

Being the apprentice of Megatron had its perks. Special training, better weapons, and better quality Energon. And above all, better missions. Firerose came to the gates of Iacon, only two guards, both looked as though they had better things to do. Easy targets. she hid in the shadows, and made her best 'I'm lost and scared' face and came out of the shadows, fake tears rolling down her cheeks. The guards looked to one another, and they both walked over to her quietly.

"What's wrong? Ya lost?" the tall one asked. she sniffled a little, and nodded.

"Awe, don't worry yourself one bit," she short, round one said, patting her shoulder. "We'll tell someone that you're he-" She quickly unsheathed her sword and sliced the guards throats.

"Don't worry? You shouldn't have let your guard down." she grabbed the tall guard's pass key and used it to get through the main gates.

The city was much larger than she read in the archives she used to study. she shook her head_, Foucus on the mission_, she thought roughly, and ran down the street, avoiding as many guards as she could. It was better to not attract attention to one's self.

She slid into the main area where all the politics did work, council building, archive vaults, everything was there that she needed. But there was only one thing she came for.

The Alspark.

If Megatron's spy's were telling the truth, then it would be hiding in the council's high security vault. This was not going to be easy.

XXXXX

Shockwave became more and more impatient. He should've gone with Firerose. Despite that she was strong and agile, she had never faced an Elite Guard Autobot before; and no doubt she would encounter one.

"I should've gone with her too." Shockwave said. Starscream yawned and looked at him.

"Why? so you an patheitcally woo her while you two get arrested? Oh yes, that sound like a boat of sweet Energon." he groaned the last sentence disgustingly and sipped at his Energon quietly.

"What makes you think I like her? She is the only living heir to Megatron, no other bot could show the attributes she possesses." he argued back quickly. Starscream only scoffed at this and stood up.

"Whatever, say what you want." he snorted and left the Rec room. Shockwave sat down, his optic stared at his trembling claws. What a ridiculious accusation Starscream made. He respected Firerose, he would never try to court her in any way that could provoke Megatron. Never.

XXXXX

Firerose downed another guard, this was becoming too risky. She hurried to the main vault door where the Alspark was supposedly being kept. she swiped a pass key and the door opened.

"What the!" she became enraged, there, on the pedestal, was a data pad. she stormed over to the pedestal and swiped the data pad and looked at it. Her anger turned to content satisfaction.

"Stop right there Decepticon!" came a loud, pompous voice. she turned around fast and came face to face with a blue and orange, muscular mech, a lance and shield in his hands. she straightened her back with bored sigh.

"Who are you?" she asked dully.

"I am Sentinel Prime. And I will ask the questions here! Why are you here?" he asked sternly.

"Ohh, giving myself a personal grand tour," she held the data pad up. "And what would a tour be without a souvenir?" she smirked. Sentinel stiffened up, his lower lip trembling.

"H...How did you get that!" he yelled.

"What does it matter to you? With this, Megatron and the Decepticon's will prosper with victory!" she announced with a cackle.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sentinel held his lance tighter.

"Go play hero somewhere else you wannabe of a Prime. You don't want to get in the middle of my business." she warned.

"Watch me." he let out a battle cry and lunged toward her. She swiftly dodged the lance and swung her leg and made contact with his head. He hit the floor, his lance slid to the wall.

"All too easy." she murmered and turned to leave. She felt a hand grab her ankle.

"By order of the Autobot Elite Guard, you're under arrest." he chocked out. She laughed and kicked him away. Before he could get to his lance, she was already gone.

XXXXX

Firerose was swift and fast as she made a hasty retreat back to Kaon. She was satisfied with herself, she got something much better than the Alspark.

She landed near the base and walked in. some of the Decepticons stared at her in awe as she simply strode in with barely a scratch on her. She wanted one thing, and one thing alone. To be feared by all.

She walked by Shockwave's quarters and stood in the doorway. She watched him for a minute as he fumbled with something in his claws.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked. He jolted upward, nearly dropping the small parsal.

"Hm? Oh, oh nothing." he stammered. "Did you get what Megatron wanted?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I got something better." was all she said and left him alone. He looked at the small object in his claws and sighed. Maybe it would be a bad idea.

Firerose bowed before her master as he sat on his throne, looking down at her.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"No my lord, but I-"

"Then WHY, have you come back? Did you think that I would let you slip up on this mission? No. After all I have done for you, do you wish to bring me shame?"

"N-no sir. But please, just listen." she tried to get him to listen. he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Do you intend to disgrace your Creators?" she was silenced. he glared down at her, and smacked her across her face, causing her to drop the data pad and hit the floor, she held her cheek as it burned terribly. Megatron noticed the data pad and picked it up.

"What's this?"

"...Something far better than the Alspark. The Autobots are bulding a special weapon that they intend to use to defeat us." she explained as she got to her feet.

"I see, and just what is this little project called?"

"Project Omega."

**I'm very happy with this chapter. Sentinel is such a dimwit :P Oh well, Read and review, see all of you this summer! :D**


	5. A Little Something For You

**Hey everyone! I've finally returned for the summer and very excited to be updating! I hope you all enjoy chapter 5, and get ready Hetalia fans, because I will start writing fanfics for my new favorite anime. Enjoy chapter 5! I own nothing except for OC Firerose. Minor slash.**

**Chapter 5: A Little Something For You**

Shockwave stared at the small parcel in his rather large claws, would she even like it? He hesitantly sighed and stood up, he would give it to her. he strode out into the dark hall, looked to both ends of the hall, and walked down the dark corridor. Being in the dark wasn't all too bad actually, but there were times when he wished it would be a little brighter like in the Autobot cities...

He shook his head, foul thoughts wouldn't be tolerated in his head. He could hear voices nearby, in the rec room.

"Heheh, yeah she is pretty cute." it sounded like Barricade, and Starscream too.

Starscream snickered, "It's a shame that Megatron won't let anyone near her." He observed his sharp claws. "Even though I deserve a reward for all my hard work, I'd rather not have my spark ripped out while I'm still awake." he muttered coldly.

"Yeah, oh well. A femme would just hold me back anyway." Barricade solemnly admitted. Starscream looked to the doorway and sighed loudly.

"You know Shockwavem, you don't have to keep standing there. Honestly, you may be a good spy, but you're so clumsy when your off the clock." Starscream joked, earning a snicker from Barricade.

"I-I over heared you two talking about Firerose." his voice became suddenly serious. "You know the rules, no one is to go near her." he said.

"That goes for you too, lover bot." Starscream whispered with an evil smirk. Shockwave cleared his throat and turned to leave. Starscream growled to himself, he was th Second-in-Command, the Supreme Air Commander for crying out loud! If he wanted to be with that poor excuse of an heir to Megatron, then he was going to get his way. One way, or another.

XXXXX

Firerose sat in her room quietly reading over the plans she stole, she was to memorize every bit of them, and report back to Megatron once she finsihed. she seemed to focused in her work, she didn't hear Shockwave knock. He tried again, she was jolted out of her trance and looekd to the doorway.

"Oh, hello Shockwave. What can I do for you?" she asked emotionlessly, obviously tired from the lack of recharge and not taking her optics away from the project plans. "You can come in if you wish." she invited him in quietly. He quietly took the offer and stood over her.

"Those must be the plans, are they not?" he asked. She nodded with a small 'm-hm'. she stood up and stretched her arms into the air, her aching joints made small popping sounds.

"Oh!" she rubbed her arms and yawned. "That feels much better, sorry for the rude invitation earlier." she said quickly.

"That's alright." he sighed and looked at the small parcel in his hands. "I...I uh, I got you something," he stood up straight. "A gift for your successful mission." he explained briefly. She looked at him, then down at the small gift. _'Oh Shockwave, you really didn't have to.' _she thought quietly.

She took the small gift. "Thank you Shockwave." she said so simply. her fingers scratched against his claws, his faceplate began to heat up, he took quiet deep intakes to calm himself. he watched her open it, her optics were dull, but had a small sense of gratitude for the Decepticon spy. the last bit of paper touched the floor. It was a small crystal rose, obviously hand made. Did Shockwave...make this for her?

"Shockwave..." she whispered.

"I...I do apologize if it doesn't suit your taste of decoration." he said. she shook her head.

"N-no, no! it's not that. It's just...no one's ever given me a gift before, except for the twin swords from Megatron. But those are for battle." she said, remebering to the day she recieved them, he did not smile when giving them to her. Megatron never smiled. "Th-thank you Shockwave. I think it will look lovely in this gloomy room." she said, looking around the lifeless room.

"I'm very glad you like it ma'am." he said.

She gathered up the data pad with the plans and straightened her back up. "I'd best hurry and inform Lord Megatron that I've memorized the plans." she said and turned to leave.

"Firerose? W-wait a moment please." he sadi quickly. she stopped and turned back around. "...D...Don't hate me for doing this..." he whispered, and kissed her softly. She stiffened up at the sudden act, but quickly relaxed. It felt nice and she kissed back. The kiss lasted at least five seconds until they broke it. Firerose's face heated up with pure, embarrassment, she distinctly remembered Megatron's orders, she was not to have an affair with any of the soldiers. If she did...it wouldn't be pretty for the soldier. Shockwave lifted her chin up quietly.

"I don't hate you Shockwave." she said quietly, and left the room.

XXXXX

_'He kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me...' _Those three words ran through her head over and over without showing any sign of dissapearing. Firerose thought deeply of the event, maybe if she didn't say a word about it, it could be kept under wraps. Shockwave wasn't the kind of mech to blurt out everything he does. firerose rubbed her optics, they ached dreadfully. Oh, how she wished she could have at least a mega cycle or two to rest...

"Where's the little rabbit running off to this time?" came a hideous raspy voice. Firerose growled quietly and ignored the tall Seeker. "Well? Off to report to Megatron?" he asked. she increased her speed, as did he. he stopped her and had her against the wall, he was closing in on her. "Or are you off to let that lunatic Shockwave court you like the little whore you are?" he grabbed her wrists in one hand.

"How dare you, I will not let you insult me like that!" her voice began to rise with pure rage and vicious need to kill. Starscream snickered and pinned her to the wall and forcibly kissed her. she tried to scream the best she could, but every scream was muffled out as Starscream forced her mouth open, his glossa exploring her entire mouth. tears formed in her optics, her spark began to ache. Not of pain, but of longing.

For Shockwave.

Starscream's hand traveled down her side and clawed her lower back roughly, drawing Energon. Firerose kicked his knee hard, causing him to stagger back, his breathing was worn and loud. He laughed to himself, licking the Energon from his claws. "How...intersting." he smirked. "I did enjoy that though."

"I did not." she hissed and ran down the hall, away from Starscream. She wiped the Energon clean from her back and took a deep breath. She entered the throne room quickly and bowed to her master. "Lord Megatron, I have memorized every bit of the plans. What will you have me do now?" she asked, her voice dull and simple now.

"I have two things for you to do. But know this my dear; should you fail at either one, you will regret ever wanting to become my apprentice, and ever being brought online. Understand?"

"Yes sir." she said.

"Good. Now, your assignments are; destroy the plans," his optics narrowed and looked into her own, they were full of fear, but showed deep determination and a being that was anxious to get the job done. "Second, you are to find the intelligence officer called Arcee, get the recognition codes out of her." he then smirked.

"And kill her."

**And that's Chapter 5. i hope you liked it, Read and Review! :)**


End file.
